


8:44 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell looked back and wondered if the enraged pig remained outside.





	8:44 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell looked back and wondered if the enraged pig remained outside after he brought food from the Pig Pit to his daughter.

THE END


End file.
